mermaids
by Evermore.loves.yullen
Summary: Merpeople and fishy stuff happening
1. Chapter 1

**An: Kainda is Kah-inn-dah and Xeraphina is Sarah-fee-nah**

Kainda and Kanda twins by birth. Prince and princess, princess and prince. The two were always together. Where one was the other was also. Kainda being the older twin was destined to rule their Kingdom as the Queen, and Kanda, the younger twin stood by her and supported her throughout the way of her training to become Queen.

Kanda was just a plan B to their mother, he was treated like a disgrace to the great and powerful Yuu clan. Their mother abused Kanda for being the second born, for being a boy. He was starved, beaten by whip, dragged by his hair, thrown down stairs, verbal abuse and mental abuse followed. He don't care about what people thought or said about him because of his mother, he only cared for his sister's option. Because of the way he grew up he was cold and heartless to, but sisters Kainda and Yukira( Yukira is a full ten years younger than the twins).

In the merkingdom the merpeople were separated by gender, mermaids mated other mermaids and mermen mated other merman. The merkingdom's castle was one of the only places you could find both genders of merpeople. It wasn't a law separating the merpeople, it was nature. Mermaids could only mate another mermaid and only reproduce a mermaid, and the same for mermen. And being so they natural separated themselves from each other. Also the only merman to mate a mermaid has to have royal blood, and reproduce both genders.

Under the sea, on the ocean`s floor in the kingdom of the merpeople. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Xeraphina play. Xeraphina and Lenalee were playing with Xera's dolls, while the twins, Lavi and Allen, played tag. Lavi was the older twin and Allen the younger twin, Xeraphina is a few meryears younger than the twins, and Lenalee was supposed to be Xeraphina's maid like her older brother Komui was to the twins, but she's more like her bestfriend than maid. Not that Lenalee complains or anything.


	2. 2Xp

"Hey lavi, how about we go to the surface to see what is up there" allen said excitedly

"no we cant dad would be worse than just mad" lavi said a bit nervously

"He won't if he doesn't know"

"And what about komui, he blabs everything. And he will find out we're missing"

"Not if he is busy with lenalee"

"Komui values his life, he's also scared of dad he isn't going to lose us again"

"Fine your scaredy ass can stay while I go to the surface" and with that said allen started to swim away.

"Wait allen, you can't be serious about this" lavi shouted while swimming after allen

The whole 'trip' to the surface lavi was shouting and yelling at allen to stop or not to do this, and allen was just smiling happily with lavi in tow. By the time allen stop they were a mere six inches below the surface and lavi has not noticed yet, well not until allen pointed up. Lavi looked up in horror at the surface.

"Allen, we're going to be in SO much trouble when we get back home."

"So why not have some fun now before we get in 'trouble'." Allen looks up at the surface "Hey see how beautiful this" allen gos to look back at his brother, but only sees the firey redhead's emerald green tail swimming away from him.

"Fine, get raped by the octopus again. But don't come crying to me if that happens, because you left me and not the other way around, got it" and at that lavi swam back as fast he could and hugged allen with a death grip, muttering apologies for leaving and how he was scared and stuff,when... Komui swam up to them worriedly

"Seriously boys why do you always come here, you could get hurt"

" oh, please Komui me and lavi are fine. No need to worry, right lavi"

"Please take me home" lavi, who was now clinging to Komui, begged

"Allen take better care of your brother" said Komui, who than started to take lavi home, but a fishing net stopped them. Capturing both lavi and Komui in it and almost allen to if it weren't for Komui trying to save both allen and lavi, but only successful saving allen instead " allen go get help and hurry! "

"Shh, lavi it will be ok, im here, ok so please don't cry" and rubbed his back along with other things were said and done to lavi to help calm him enough for him to stop crying and it worked, lavi stopped crying but he still had a death grip on Komui who continued rubbing his back, whispering words of comfort.

When the net was pulled back up did they meet the fishermen of the boat, and the sailors were freaking out. They heard bit of this and that of conversations like:"mermaids! They're really real" "mermen, dummy" "what should we do with them" and other useless chatter until someone said" how 'bout we make them gifts to the princess, she treat 'im well" and rest agreed

Thank you for the only review and answer that review: fuck off and read the damn story it may answer your questions


End file.
